


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has secrets, but Alisha doesn't mind, because there are things she can't tell him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Alisha knows Simon has secrets. There are things he doesn’t tell her, that he can’t or won’t say. She saw it in his eyes, the other Simon, her Simon from the future. She sees it now in this Simon too, the present incarnation, the one who still stutters and shakes and hesitates before fucking her.

She doesn’t ask because she doesn’t want to know. She loved the man and she is learning to love the boy, but there are still a million words that he could say, a million ways that he could break the illusion. So she never looks through his photos or watches his videos or asks a question if she’s afraid to know the answer.

Maybe someday they will reach a point when they are ready to give all their secrets away. Until then, Alisha knows Simon has secrets. She does too.  
She never tells him how close she came, those first few weeks they started dating, to running away. She never says, “You could have been my Sally.”

But she dreams some nights that she rejected him, that he turned invisible and stayed that way, creeped through the corners of her life like a madman seeking revenge. She dreams that she chose not to give him a chance, not to try to fall in love with him, and she sees the Simon of the future disappear. She dreams that she killed him.

Alisha wakes from her nightmares sobbing. Simon holds her. He doesn’t ask why she’s crying. There are things he doesn’t want to know, either.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj community comment_fic, the prompt was Simon/Alisha, "You were almost my Sally." Written while listening to One Republic's "Secrets".


End file.
